


Campfires and Memories

by GinnyStar



Series: Drabble Collection 2015 [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Camping, Childhood Memories, Coffee, Drabble Collection, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the books, unwritten slice of life, before coming to Pern.  Expanding on a part of the book, and what she was doing while waiting to head down on her first trip to Pern.  Mention of other cannon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfires and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragondays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620538) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 
  * Inspired by [Born to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085222) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 



> I tried to use my own background, to fill in the memories, never did till now finding the missing links. And much more. Here is the original slice of life that start this and few more ideas http://dragonginnystar.livejournal.com/2542.html

_Yokohama and Landing on screen, last image of the night  
_

As both Sallah Telgar and Barr Hamill, watched the group eating around a fire on screen, Sallah recalled the trips she had taken with her parents in the hills around First Centauri. The coffee on the Yokohama was bad, but once gone it would be just a memory the ECC recommend a native tree bark as a substitution, after Landing it and the beverage was call klah.  

 

 


End file.
